rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Endbringers
The Endbringers are monstrous beings that take turn attacking locations around the globe to cause as much damage as they possibly can. Apparently unkillable, the Endbringers retreat to their respective domains to heal after they have sustained sufficient damage, only to attack again months later. Biology There was a common theory about the Endbringers, with them being former humans who sacrificed there will to live to the Witches to Sin, and then, the Witches turned them into Endbringers. However, this was confirmed to be false. Not much regarding the Endbringers was known, as there wasn't much to study about them. However, after Arc 8, when Lisa Wilbourn faced an Endbringer for the first time, she used her Semblance to learn more about them. She confirmed that the Endbringers were never human and have no vulnerable organs. Rather, the Endbringers appear to be made out of some type of a crystalline material. In addition, they consist of about 200 layers in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each one approximately twice as hard as the previous one. These layers surround its core, the only part of its body that is actually vital. Despite it being a common mistake to think that the Witches created the Endbringers, their actual origin is unknown. Known Endbringers Behemoth Behemoth — also known as "The Endbringer of Powers" — was the first Endbringer to appear, making its first appearance at the capital of Eldia more than four hundred years ago. It has the ability to manipulate multiple forms of energy (electrical, thermal, kinetic, and etc.) Because of this, it gained a reputation as the 'Hero Killer', possessing a high body count at short range. Leviathan Leviathan — Also known as "The Endbringer of Echoes" — appeared in Priestella, Kingdom of Lugnica on June 9, year 105. It has macro-hydrokinesis, speed, and a water "afterimage" that follows behind it and moves as fast as Leviathan itself. It was known for causing immense environmental damage. Simurgh Simurgh — Also known as "The Endbringer of Screams" — appeared in Zakra, Volakia Empire on December 30, year 130. It has psionic abilities, precognition and more Thinker related benefits. The Simurgh is known to adjust the events in places it attacks to set up the survivors to be "walking disasters" that happen days, months, or even years after. Medusa Medusa — Also known as "The Endbringer of Venom" — appeared in Behorro, Volakia Empire on March 23, year 144. It has the ability to turn everyone whoever has visual contact with it, into stone. The ones who're turned into stone are unable to return what so ever, and people who would touch the stone, would turn as well. Kindred Kindred — Also known as "The Endbringer of Fate" — appeared in Nastra, Kingdom of Lugnica on April 12, year 200. They're currently inactive, as they haven't been seen for over two centuries. Kindred existed out of two spiritual-like creatures, Lamb and Wolf. Kindred hunts those who feel guilty or are sinful. Before the death of their prey, the victim gets to choose either to die by Lamb, or by Wolf. They're extremely fast, unkillable, and have the highest kill rate. Timeline of Attacks Trivia Navigation